


Merlin meets gayness

by Xelas



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xelas/pseuds/Xelas
Summary: English isnt my first language so I apologize for the mistakes





	Merlin meets gayness

**Author's Note:**

> English isnt my first language so I apologize for the mistakes

You know what angers me so much about ships on Merlin? How different gay and straight ships are treated. Let's use the 4 main characters as an example. Merlin and Gwenn kissed and it is implied Gwenn has a crush on Merlin during season 1, even tho nothing serious really happens after (because that's how it is, straight people get to kiss whoever they want whenever they want) ; Arthur and Gwenn become a couple and are almost endgame ; Arthur and Morgana are different, as they find out they are actually related, but it is hinted that Arthur has a thing for Morgana in season 1 (*cough* white people *cough*) ; Merlin and Morgana never explicitly admit having feelings for each other (even if I'm pretty sure something would have happened between them if Merlin didn't have to betray her), however it is recognized as a possible couple with Arthur telling Merlin he can't be with Morgana because she's the kings daughter and he's just a servant. All the possible straight couples are a possibility at some point and something actually happens for 2 of them. What about the possible gay couples? Gwenn and Morgana are really close in the early seasons, always here for each other, hugging and touching a lot, and there are hints that something deeper is going on, yet it is never clearly said that what they have could be more than frienship ; Arthur and Merlin, well, have such strong subtext that you only have to google their names to find metas, parallels along with serious articles about their relationship so I'm not going to talk about it now, but despite everything all they ever get is subtext. All the possible gay couples aren't even a possibility, no matter how much chemistry they've got, and LGBT+ fans get told they read too much into things.


End file.
